


The story of Commander Shepard

by lukemoss1998



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998





	1. Sara Shephard

Lieutenant-commander Sara Shepard was born on the 11th of April 2154 is a graduate from the systems Alliance N7 special forces program she is a colonist from Mindoir Shepard is a war hero who repelled an attack from Batarian slavers on Elysium Shepard is also a vanguard who uses biotic abilities with a Ln implant Shepard is also the first human Spectre for the Citidel.


	2. Shepard's mission

Commander Shepard was assigned to the SSV SR1 Co designed prototype frigate called the Normandy commanded by Captain David Anderson the mission is to find and recover a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. As Shepard, Jenkins and Alenko as well as Spectre Nihlus is with them mainly to assess commander Shepard to see if Shepard is ready to join the ranks of the spectres as they make the way around lieutenant Jenkins is killed in action by Geth probes Shepard and Alenko meet Williams together they find out Nihlus is killed in action they then kill some Geth disarm some bombs and have the Prothean beacon destroyed the council needed proof that rogue Spectre Saren killed Nihlus and tried to destroy Eden Prime. Shepard builds a team to help save the universe from Saren and the reaper sovereign After saving the council and defeating saren and sovereign Shepard has to search and kill more Geth until an unknown ship attacks the Normandy causing the crew to escape through the escape pods while Shepard gets joker. Joker escapes as Shepard's suit is damaged and she dies and crashes on a planet with the destroyed Normandy.


	3. Shepard Vs the collectors

Shepard's corpse was found by Miranda Lawson and her science team to find and bring the late commander Shepard back to life it took 2 years and billions of credits but commander Shepard is back.  
After finding out that almost everyone made it out of the Normandy Shepard gets a new ship and new crew to get revenge on the collectors for killing her and destroying her ship once Shepard got inside the new Normandy she told Miranda and Jacob to shut down and remove the AI also known as EDI from the ship but Miranda convinced Shepard to keep EDI on the Normandy once Shepard went to see Anderson on the Citidel she told the council where to stick her Spector reinstatement after finding out the council and the alliance will not help her Shepard left and went on building a team helped the team with some problems and fell in love with Jacob Taylor after making it through the omega 4 relay and onto the collector homeworld Shepard lost her friends jack and Thane as well as half of the Normandy crew Shepard also learnt the true fate of the Prothean's and that is that they were turned into the collector's after all that Shepard dropped everyone off wherever they wanted to go and joker and Shepard as well as EDI returned to Earth and handed themselves over to the alliance where they stayed for a year.


	4. Shepherd Vs Reapers

6 months after shepherd handed herself in to the alliance she was dis charged from the alliance and was grounded while her ship was impounded and being put to use the SSV SR2 Normandy was to be used as Anderson's mobile command center but when the Reapers arrived shepherd and Anderson tried to help survivers until the Normandy flying in alliance colours comes to there rescue as shepherd gets abord Anderson tells shepherd he isn't going with her so he restates shepherd into the alliance and tells shepherd to build alliances with other species in the galaxy


End file.
